Although chain brakes are available on chain saws, the conventional chain brakes require manual actuation of a brake lever to stop chain movement. Thus the safety capability of these brakes depends on manual manipulation by the operator which can't always be accomplished in the time interval available when the necessity for emergency braking occurs.